Throughout history it has been customary for people to wear various adornments, often for superstitious or religious purposes such as warding off evil spirits or protecting oneself against sickness or disease. Often such adornments were worn to bring good luck and fortune, or to indicate status and wealth, or as means of identification. At the present time a tremendous amount of jewelry is manufactured for an infinite number of reasons often known only to the person who buys and wears it.
While more recent history of the wearing of certain types of adornments is somewhat obscure, the initial wearing of birthstones is considered to have begun sometime around the 16th Century A.D., and is believed to be based on an early use of stones for identifying a specific nation or nationality, as in the origin of the breastplate. Early lore indicates that the breastplate was constructed with 12 gemstones, each engraved with the name of one of the 12 tribes of Israel, from which foundation stones are believed to have been evolved. Thus, each of the 12 stones was associated with the name of one of the 12 Apostles. From the origin of the foundation stones until today, little has changed in the birthstone concept. In addition to the 12 Apostles, gemstones have been associated with the 12 guardian angels and with the signs of the zodiac. Additionally, the days of the week, hours of the day and the four seasons have been associated with gemstones and adapted to the life of man. So, throughout history gemstones have become associated with the origin of a person and more specifically with the time of birth of the person. However, because of the vast number of stones and factors involved in the origin of people, it has been difficult to assemble such information into a readily usable form.
The basic birth information normally provided includes the person's month of birth, zodiac date or sign, day of the week of birth, and the hour of birth, from which the season of the year of birth is known. The Gemological Institute of America lists 43 gemstones associated with the foregoing time of birth factors, as well as variations in color, and so forth, of the stones.
The device provides a unique system for determining from various factors of a person's time of birth his personal genetic background in symbolic gemstones, such as in the form of an adornment. The 43 different gems involved in this system provide an almost endless choice of gemstones that can be worn by the person in terms of what might be called "Life stones". The device provides 14 basic pieces of information regarding a person's Biblical and tribal background, Zodiac data and thousands of different gemstone and symbolic combinations with 48 items of genetic data regarding birth and heritage. Thus, when the device is utilized with regard to the jewelry trade, a unique adornment may be customized for the individual. As used herein "Demotic" means "Science of life".
The invention, in brief, is directed to a device having sections in the form of an input portion adjustable to selected input settings designating particular birth data, and an output portion adjustable to output setting upon adjustment of the input portion to the selected input setting, for designating symbolic data and gemstones associated with the designated birth data. While the device may be of any suitable type such as electrical or electronic, in the illustrated embodiment it is mechanical with the input and output sections including parts mounted for relative movement, the parts including a first part having time of birth designations and symbolic designations, and a second part having indicators including a first indicator designating a particular time of birth designation, and a second indicator designating an associated symbolic designation. Pairs of these parts cooperate with each other and each pair includes one of the aforesaid first and second parts. In the illustrated embodiment the pairs are in the form of a circular slide rule, each of the parts being mounted for rotation about a common axis.
It is a primary object of this invention to provide a new and useful device including an input portion adjustable to selected input position designating particular birth data, and an output portion adjustable to output positions responsive to the adjustment of the input portion, the resultant output position designating data symbolic of the designated birth data. A related object is provision of the birth data in a form including factors of the time of birth and the symbolic data including designations of symbols and gemstones, one associated with each of the time of birth factors. A related object is provision of the input portion comprising sections adjustable relative to each other to a selected input position and responsive thereto the output portion including sections adjusted relative to each other to the resultant output position. Still another related object is provision of the input and output sections in the form of parts mounted for movement relative to each other to a selected input position, the parts including a first part having time of birth designations and symbolic designations, and a second part having indicators including a first indicator designating a particular time of birth designation and a second indicator designating a symbolic designation. A still further related object is provision of pairs of said parts, each pair including one of the aforesaid first and second parts, the pairs being mounted in the form of a circular slide rule.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description and the accompanying drawings.